You'll Leave Again
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] go ahead, tell me you’ll leave again. [ : KAINER ]


**You'll Leave Again ---;  
**_--------------------------------------------  
_♪ _go ahead, tell me you'll leave again ..  
__you'll just come back, runnin  
__--------------------------------------------_

She sat with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She rocked nervously in the chair, one foot impatiently tapping on the hardwood floor. She sighed and glanced over at the phone and the blinking answering machine. She rolled her eyes and turned away. She hadn't answered the phone in two days, afraid she'd miss his call.

It rang again, and she snapped her head around to face it. Her friends had been calling her repeatedly, worrying because she wouldn't answer. It was Selphie again, wondering where she was, how she was, if she was still breathing, and if she wasn't, could she leave all her clothes to her friends?

The tapping of her foot silenced as the phone's ring stopped. She silently stood and walked across the room to a table. She picked up a stack of papers and shuffled through the mail from the last month, trying to make sure she hadn't missed a thing. She, of course, hadn't. She'd already checked an uncountable amount of times.

The phone rang; the stack of envelopes crashed to the floor.

♫ _I don't mind where you come from ..  
__as long as you come to me_ ♫

She stood with her arms wrapped around her middle, shivering in the cold night air. Her jacket was thin and, regrettably, a bad choice for the weather. She grit her teeth to keep them from chattering and making a racket. She nervously fingered the material of her jacket until it was rough. A light flashed and the intercom came on. It was too loud to understand what was being said, so she backed away from the speaker some so she could hear it better.

It wasn't his flight.

She hastily wiped away a few stray tears that had developed from the cold, and her emotions. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or worried. His flight was either twenty minutes late, or he had lied to her again. She listened to the intercom for a while, lost in thought and wondering if going home would be the best thing to do.

♫ _hours slide and days go by ..  
__until you decide to come_ ♫

She slowly lowered herself into a chair, no longer shivering as badly as she once had been. Maybe he'd given her the wrong flight ID and left to go home without her, unaware that she was waiting in the wrong area. She scoffed at the thought and shook her head to herself.

She looked up at the clock that sat just inside the windows of the airport. She was crazy to think sitting outside would make it easier to get to him. She briefly thought about going to sit inside, but decided against it when she saw the café light flashing just inside. She would be much too tempted to have a coffee, and it was too late for that. She'd be up all night.

_Not that she wouldn't be anyway, crying her heart out._

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, warmth seeping into her through the subtle touch. "Did you miss me?"

She wanted to punch the bastard.

♫ _I'll take you for who you are ..  
__if you take me for everything_ ♫

She threw her arms around him and cried his name and told him what a bastard he was and how much she loved him. He warmly replied to each of her threats with either an 'I'm sorry,' an 'I know.' or a 'Yes, I love you too.' She pushed herself away from him, finally, and looked at him. He'd changed a bit in the six months he'd been gone; she had too, though, and it was bound to happen.

She fingered the material of his jacket, surprised that he would buy something so thick; they didn't have terribly cold weather. It made her wonder where he'd been all this time. It didn't really matter, because she loved him anyway. She started to tear up.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but he didn't want to hear her say something he'd regret, so he interrupted her before she even began. Along with a warm smile and a gentle touch to her hip, he whispered in her ear.

"Let's go home."

♫ _I have the skill; I have the will ..  
to breathe you in while I can_ ♫

She woke up alone as usual. Her heart skipped a beat or two and her breathing became erratic. She gathered the sheets around her and ran through the house. She threw open the back door, looking for the parked car, and was greeted with a draft of cold air and the sight of him watering her garden—something he always did for her when he was home.

She let out a strangled sob and fell to her knees. The concrete of the back patio stung, and she let out a startled cry. He stared at her, motionless, with a look of horror on his face. She pulled her face up and stared at him. "Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again!" She sobbed, her knees stinging and her heart stinging worse.

He looked away, dropping the water hose to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to look at her when she was like this, especially knowing he caused it. He sighed and lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. A small smile pulled at his lips as he turned to look at her, defeat written across his face.

"You know I'll just come back, runnin."

**&&. FIN (:**

. . . »

OMG. LOVE THIS (:  
Okay, so it's not _amazing_ and it's not  
one of my bests, but the song is awesome  
and if you've never heard it, go listen  
to it now. link on my profile (:

The song is 'it's all the same' by  
The Sick Puppies.

It makes me want to cry and smile at the same time, so  
go listen to it (:

& I own nothing ♥  
sixth fic in my personal goal challenge (:

PS. I made Hayner ooc ): he makes me think  
of Roxas in this.


End file.
